


Fashion Show

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Petra got a phone call during Alba's party.





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. One, the wardrobe malfunction was not the heels breaking. Let's say one of the girls tripped over the very long dress or one of them got their hair tangled in a necklace or whatever. Feel free to fill in the blanks yourself. Two, Petra didn't stay at the party for very long because honestly I would rather have her have fun with JR and the twins than at a party where probably the only people she knew are the Villanuevas and their significant others.
> 
> I'm completely ignoring that whole fight because dammit I just want Petra to be happy. Her heart glowed! It fucking glowed! I usually don't like to stray from canon but goddamn if I can't just write a happier ending for Petra.

“Yeah, Alba’s totally faking it, she 100% knew,” Petra said into her phone while trying to block the noise of the party to hear JR better, before deciding to just walk out of the room completely.

_“Should we tell mommy what we’ve been up to?”_

_“A fashion show!”_

Petra smiled hearing her twins happily shouting through the phone. She felt her heart expand. “Aw, I wish I was there.”

_“Me, too. Come home soon.”_

“Mm-hmm,” Petra nodded in approval, really wishing she could just leave the party right now.

_“Oops, looks like there was a wardrobe malfunction. Enjoy the rest of the party.”_

Petra heard the beep that signalled the end of the call. She brought the phone down from her ears and stared at the picture of JR on her screen. Thinking about her girls, all three of them, having fun without her, slowly turned Petra’s dazzling smile into a slight frown.

“Hey, everything okay?”

A voice broke Petra out of her thoughts. She looked up from her phone to see Jane looking up at her.

“JR just called about the girls.”

“Oh my god, are they okay?” Jane worried, her hand flying up to her chest.

“Oh no, everything is great! She was just calling to say that they’re having a fashion show at home,” Petra said with a wistful smile.

“You mean Miss I-don’t-like-kids are actually bonding with the twins?” Jane said a little incredulous.

“Well my kids are better than every other kids out there.” There goes Petra and her Alpha Mom mode. Then, her face softened. “But also she’s doing it for me, Jane. She wants to get to know my girls better. For me.”

Jane looked at Petra and how soft and happy she seems. She can’t remember if she’s ever seen Petra like this, not even with Rafael. Jane then had a thought.

“Maybe you should go home. Be with your girls.”

“What, no! What about Alba?”

“Eh, she’ll understand. She knows how important being with your loved ones is. Did you know she almost went to Jorge’s house instead of here because he had to lie and said he was sick to cancel their party?”

“Is that why she knew about the surprise party?’

“I was desperate, she was really insistent!”

Petra laughed. “Ok, well, at least let me say goodbye to her.”

* * *

Petra entered her suite only to be greeted with the most wonderful sight. JR crouched in front of the girls, putting one of Petra’s necklaces around Ellie’s neck, the girls chatting about one after the other, and JR just smiling warmly at them. At the sound of the door opening, all three turned their heads to her.

“Mommy!” The two girls chorused and ran towards Petra. Or tried to run, they were both wearing her heels after all.

“Hi girls! Look at you!”

“Do you like it, Mommy?” Anna said.

“JR picked it out for us!” Ellie followed.

“You look beautiful.” Petra bent down to kiss each of her girls on their heads.

“Hey,” JR called out to her softly.

Petra looked up. “Hey.” She stood up and kissed JR on the cheek.

“You’re home early.”

“Well I couldn’t miss this amazing fashion show, can I?” Petra looked at her girls and said, “Now, do you want to give Mommy your best catwalk?”

“Yeah!” The girls then shuffled back to the living room, ready to show off their way-too-big clothes.

Petra turned towards JR and put an arm around her waist. “Thank you for taking care of the girls.”

“Anything to not have to go to JV’s party,” JR smirked.

Petra just smiled and decided to kiss that smirk away. When she pulled back, she took JR’s hand and pulled her towards the living room. “Come on, I don’t want to miss the fashion show.”

Sitting on the couch watching her girls having fun, JR by her side, Petra let herself for a moment believe that she could be happy, right here, with the woman she loves and wonderful children that are happy and healthy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on in the day, Rafael texted that Alba and Jorge just got married and JR and Petra just laughed at the ridiculousness of their lives over wine and nobody got shot or cried or hugged herself to comfort herself from the pain. All rainbows and sunshines from here on.


End file.
